l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon-Phoenix War
The Dragon-Phoenix War, also known as the War of Fire and Snow, began when the previously dormant volcano, Wrath of the Kami, erupted. Background In 1156 Secrets of the Lion, p. 9 Hantei Naseru brokered an alliance between the Lion and the Phoenix. His plan was for the Lion might and Isawa magic to smash the Shadowlands once and for all. Alliance (Gold flavor) Dragon Refugees The eruption of the Wrath of the Kami in 1155 had caused many refugees to flee the lands of the Dragon Clan Secrets of the Dragon, p. 10 and into the Dragon Heart Plain, which was at the time controlled by the Phoenix Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 292 Mirumoto Uso moved his people onto the plains between the Dragon and Phoenix territories, a land that technically belonged to the Dragon but had been untenanted for centuries. The Phoenix, who had cared for and protected the land, saw this as an invasion. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 11 The Phoenix were adamant that the refugees could not stay on their lands. Attempting to evict the homeless Dragon began the hostilities between the two usually peaceful clans. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Notable Engagements Battle of Honored Treaty plains The first victory of the Phoenix-Lion alliance was achieved by Matsu Nimuro in the Battle of Honored Treaty Plains in 1158. Medium Cavalry (Gold flavor) The Dragonfly The allies of the Phoenix, the Lion Clan, had a longstanding grudge against the Dragonfly Clan. Using the war as an excuse, Akodo Ijiasu attacked Kyuden Tonbo which was under the protection of the Dragon and almost completely destroyed it and the Dragonfly. Legion of the Death The infamous battle was known as the Death of Kyuden Tonbo. Fealty and Freedom: Third Edition, p. 35 Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine In the Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine Mirumoto Junnosuke seized the Ki-Rin's Shrine in 1158 against a Phoenix army. He was aided by members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei and Scorpion. The Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine, by Shawn Carman Battle of Wind Gorge In the fight known as the Battle of Wind Gorge, Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf the returned Togashi Mitsu appeared in time to save Mirumoto Rosanjin and his patrol from destruction by a larger, better-trained Lion force Four Winds, p. 32 led by Matsu Tejin. Unfinished Business, by Rich Wulf Plague The lands of the Dragon Clan became infected with a plague in 1158, due in most parts to rotting corpses from the war. One such village, Mikoto Mura, was severely afflicted. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Togashi Satsu Togashi Satsu, the son of the Dragon Clan Champion, Togashi Hoshi, took a particular interest in the war. He was ambushed by Phoenix forces on his way to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin. The Phoenix hoped to take him hostage, but were prevented in doing so thanks to Hitomi Hogai. Satsu then became determined to find a way to end the war. The Council Disappear In 1159 the Elemental Masters joined the Phoenix armies against the Dragon. Tamori Shaitung emerges to face them, and managed to hold off a few of the Masters alone. When all five Masters turned their attention to the Tamori Daimyo, Shaitung opened up the earth beneath them and all six shugenja vanished into the earth. They found Agasha Tamori, the Dark Oracle of Fire, who revealed that he started the volcanic eruptions that set the Dragon and the Phoenix against each other. The Master of Fire Isawa Hochiu assaulted the Dark Oracle, while Isawa Nakamuro, Master of Air, and Tamori Shaitung escaped down. Master of Water Isawa Riake died while protecting the others from Tamori's attacks. Imprisoned inside a stone dome, the surviving elemental masters entered a state of deep slumber. Four Winds, p. 33 The Lion Withdraw After several Tsuno attacks on the Lion provinces, the Lion decided that they could not aid the Phoenix and defend themselves. Clan Letter to the Lion #17 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Withdrawing the majority of their troops however encurred the wrath of Shiba Aikune who used Isawa's Last Wish on the remaining Lion, killing them all. The Lion were of course outraged. Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf When news arrived to Lion advisors stationed in Nikesake that Aikune had destroyed the other group for perceived cowardice, it was down the Road of Lion Tears that the Lion advisors strategically withdrew from Phoenix lands to the coast, where Ikoma Otemi's Deathless ferried them back to their home provinces. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 17 End of the War The war ended when it was discovered simultaneously by the Council of Five and Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shaitung that the war had been caused by Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori, who had forced the volcano to erupt in order to create the conflict. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Aftermath The Dragon monitored the activities of regions known to contain potentially active volcanoes since their experience with the Wrath of the Kami. It allowed to thwart the plans of the Dark Oracle of Earth Yasuki Nokatsu in the Sleeping Thunder Mountain, and his death at the hands of Isawa Mizuhiko. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Dragon-Phoenix